


❤❤Es difícil decir "Te amo", pero es aún más encontrar el momento adecuado❤❤

by Underword



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Angustia con final feliz, Depression, Drama & Romance, Edo Period, F/M, Female Gintoki, Genderbending, Gintoki is Ginko, I Love You, Ligero HijiGin, Light Angst, Light HijiGin, Memories, Others characters mention, Sad, Sad Gintoki, TakaGin, Triste Gin-chan, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension, gintaka - Freeform, mencion de otros personajes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underword/pseuds/Underword
Summary: -Shinsuke...yo... -Ginko se preguntaba qué le detuvo a expresar aquellas simples pero difíciles palabras a Takasugi Shinsuke, al hombre que amaba además de su Sensei. Pero nunca se imaginó que aquella vez sería la última en expresarlo abiertamente, porque no lo vio ni al día siguiente ni al otro día cuando se dio cuenta que pasaron diez años.Y en esos siguientes años, los encuentros fueron fugaces y amargos que hacían que su oportunidad de decirle "Te amo" fueran tan lejanas e imposibles.Hasta que surgió esa única oportunidad antes de perderlo por segunda vez, Ginko tan sólo dejó que esa lluvia en su corazón fluyera nuevamente.
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 3





	❤❤Es difícil decir "Te amo", pero es aún más encontrar el momento adecuado❤❤

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve ocupada con asuntos familiares que me retrase en publicar esta historia, estoy aquí para mantener vivo a mi pareja favorita. Espero que les sea de su agrado, esta historia es desde la perspectiva de Ginko sobre sus sentimientos por Takasugi. Como les dije antes esta historia surgió desde lo más profundo de mis sentimientos por esta pareja. Gintama no es obra mía, pertenece a Sorachi-sensei

**Es difícil decir "Te amo", pero es aún más encontrar el momento adecuado.**

**By Underword**

**one shot**

Ginko se despertó con la luz blanca de la luna asomándose por la ventana de la Posada que descansaba y una hermosa melodía pronunciada por las cuerdas de un instrumento, que conocía muy bien, bailando en el aire.

Se levantó para incorporarse, pero se detuvo al caer en cuenta que estaba desnuda y lo único que la cubría fueron las sábanas rentadas.

Sintió la mirada de alguien sobre su persona al igual que las notas que se suspendió momentáneamente.

-Disfrutando de la vista -le envió una divertida mirada hacia la persona situada en la ventana.

-Como si te viera -sabía que estaba mintiendo en cuanto la dulce música volvió a pronunciarse en el aire. Ginko sonrió para sus adentros mientras recuperaba la prenda que le había sido despojada esta noche.

-No hay necesidad de ser tímido, Shinsuke. Después de todo probé tu fuerte espada hace unos momentos -terminó de atarse vagamente el obi de su kimono para voltear a ver a su novio.

-Siempre tienes que matar el momento con tus chistes sucios -Takasugi a pesar de la oscuridad, la luz blanca que la luna aportaba le reveló el leve rubor que pintaba sus mejillas. Era tan lindo.

Ginko levantó la ceja divertida.

-¿Quién de los dos es sucio, Shinsuke-kun? ¿Tú quien probó mi dulce parfait o yo por beber tu Yakult hace unos ratos? -recibió un golpe en la cabeza- Oi! Así no es como debes tratar a tu novia, baka! -

-De los dos la única sucia eres tú por decirlo en voz alta, no tienes vergüenza, idiota permanente -espetó Shinsuke con molestia. Regresó su atención a su instrumento, Ginko siempre se las arreglaba para sacarlo de sus casillas y él era un completo idiota por estar enamorado de esta idiota.

La tranquilidad y el silencio no tardó en reinar en la habitación que la joven pareja compartían.

-¿Qué? -al voltearse notó que Ginko lo miraba en silencio- ¿Qué tanto me estás mirando? -era raro que su novia estuviera tan seria sin bromear ni hacer comentarios estúpidos.

-Nada, nunca creí que supieras tocar shamisen. Aunque no debería sorprenderme, siempre te ha gustado las cosas poéticas -comentó Ginko mirando embelasada como la luz bañaba a su novio, iluminando sus suaves rasgos, hacía que sus ojos verdes se vean aún más brillantes. Era tan hermoso.

-Q-Qué hay de malo que lo sepa, al menos cuando lo toco no suena tan tosco y escandaloso como tú -se apresuró a decir Takasugi para esconder su vergüenza.

Ginko tan sólo se encogió de hombros.

-La música no es lo mío. Prefiero más las espadas que los instrumentos -

-Podría enseñarte a tocar si me regalas un shamisen -sugirió Shinsuke con suavidad esta vez.

-¿Con qué dinero? -Ginko esbozó una sonrisa irónica- Si quieres podría ir a la aldea para conseguir dinero fácil.

Shinsuke frunció el ceño.

-No tienes vergüenza de vender tu cuerpo para conseguir dinero -le reprochó con desdén.

Esta vez fue Ginko quien lo miró mal.

-Me refería a engañarlos para robar su dinero -aclaró golpeando a su novio con la almohada- ¿Quién es el sucio ahora? -

-Oi! Vas a hacer que se caiga el shamisen -Takasugi hacia ademanes de atajar los golpes de su novia para evitar que el instrumento prestado fuera dañado.

Ginko paró sus golpes y luego, le aventó un paquete púrpura en el rostro de su novio.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Chibi teme! -a pesar de su expresión molesta, Ginko por dentro estaba ansiosa de la reacción de su novio en cuanto viera su regalo.

A pesar que el regalo le fue entregado con violencia, Shinsuke examinó el paquete con curiosidad. Era pequeño, una caja envuelta en papel decorativo púrpura con diseños de mariposas en dorado con una cinta color dorado.

Depositando el instrumento a un lado, comenzó a desenvolver curiosamente su regalo y al abrir la caja, abrió ampliamente los ojos y miró a su novia, quien desvió la mirada.

-Ginko esto es… -

-Si no te gusta, puedes decírmelo o tirarlo como quieras -a pesar de su indiferencia, Ginko estaba nerviosa de su siguiente respuesta.

Hubo silencio, un largo e inquietante silencio que hizo que Ginko se sintiera aún más tensa pero el sentimiento no duró en cuanto las notas melódicas del shamisen volvieron a sonar.

Ginko al girar sus ojos, se encontró a Shinsuke tocando el shamisen esta vez con su nuevo bachi en la mano. Sus dedos largos y elegantes trazaban con gentileza las cuerdas que producían notas que formaban una hermosa canción, dejando embelasada a Ginko.

Una vez que la música se detuvo, fue en ese instante que Ginko se despertó de su ensueño.

-Lo tomaré como un sí -

-Se siente muy bien en la mano aunque no sea un shamisen - Takasugi parecía muy cómodo con el bachi que encajaba perfectamente en la palma de su mano.

Ginko tan sólo lo miró con suavidad y tomó la mano de su novio con las suyas para darle un beso en sus nudillos, este gesto inusualmente tierno le sorprendió a Shinsuke.

-Mientras conserves ese bachi, te regalaré un shamisen. Tal vez no hoy ni mañana, pero algún día lo tendrás. Tan sólo espera, Shinsuke -

-Supongo que no me importaría esperar hasta que lo hagas -el pelioscuro tomó el rostro de su novia con suavidad para guiarlo hasta sus labios, quien gustosamente le correspondió. Este era uno de sus momentos más íntimos, donde podían mostrar sus lados más tiernos solamente entre ellos dos.

Una vez que se separaron, se miraron a los ojos con afecto.

-Shinsuke yo… -quería decirle que lo amaba. Quería decirle que si lograban rescatar a Sensei, dejarían la guerra Joui, quizás se mudarían a un lugar mejor y quizás formarían una familia que tanto deseó. Pero, no pudo decir nada. Ginko se habría preguntado qué le detuvo a expresar aquello. Sabía que las acciones valían más que las palabras pero quería hacerle saber a su novio que él junto con Zura, Sensei y Sakamoto eran importantes para ella. Que los amaba y querían estar juntos hasta el final.

Al ver que la peliplata estaba luchando por expresar oraciones, Shinsuke la miró extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginko? El gato te comió la lengua -comentó divertido.

\- Nada...me alegro que no hayas desperdiciado el regalo que tanto me costó en conseguirlo, enano -devolvió la burla revolviendo el cabello suave de su novio.

-Ahora soy más alto que tú, permanente idiota -a pesar de su comentario respecto a su estatura, Shinsuke estaba de buen humor ahora para dejarlo pasar- Tan sólo me sorprende que no tengas gustos realmente terribles.

-Oi! ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Los gustos de Gin-san son buenos a comparación de ciertas personas -

-Los dulces no son realmente considerados buenos gustos, me sorprende que tengas un buen físico en lugar de sufrir causas graves de diabetes -

La adolescente estaba a punto de replicar, en su lugar parpadeó asimilando lo que acaba de decir su novio y luego, sonrió con sorna.

-Wau, Takasugi Shinsuke me acaba de dar un cumplido. Debe estar cayendo el mundo -pronunció dramáticamente.

-Puedo dar buenos cumplidos al menos, comparado con una cierta samurai de cabello permanente con cerebro podrido de azúcar -dijo tranquila indiferencia el moreno.

Ginko lo miró con un puchero y le dio otro golpe de almohada.

-Oi! Estás siendo ridículamente infantil -la recriminó.

\- Lo dices porque no quieres admitir que puedo vencerte en la "guerra de almohadas" -siguió golpeándolo con la almohada.

-¿A sí? Te venceré esta vez -Shinsuke con un brillo divertido dejó a un lado el shamisen y el bachi para tomar su almohada y luchar contra su novia.

Siguieron toda la noche riendo con plumas volando por los aires dejando olvidado las palabras pendientes de Ginko, pero así estaba bien para ella. Estaba disfrutando este momento con su novio, sin complicaciones ni pensamientos sobre otra estrategia para enfrentarse contra los enemigos.

Quería que este momento durará por siempre. Pero lastimosamente los buenos momentos tenían que terminar.

Como cuando ocurrió la purga de Kansei donde todo se desmoronó.

Le dolía mucho. Aún podía recordar la promesa que hizo a ambos hombres que amó, habría querido mantener las promesas de ambos pero...desgraciadamente, sólo pudo con una y pagó muy caro.

Después de aquello no fue la misma. Lo perdió todo. El hombre que amó como padre, su amigo y su amado se han ido, sus compañeros y aliados estaban pudriéndose bajo tierra. Perdió su futuro. Perdió su felicidad. Perdió una parte de su alma.

Tan sólo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa a ese hombre que amó como padre para luego ejecutarlo con sus propias manos.

Sabía que no habría vuelta atrás. Sabía que sus amigos la odiarían. Sabía que Shinsuke la odiaría. Sabía que a partir de ahora serían enemigos. Sabía que había fallado al cortar la vida de su maestro como un demonio, en lugar de humano.

Al hacerlo, sintió que ella misma se cortó el cuello. Los gritos de Takasugi hacían eco, le dolía como cuchillas clavando en su pecho. Como si él hubiera muerto en aquella vez junto con su Sensei. Ella también había muerto.

Ya no tenía más fuerzas para retener todo. Antes de darse cuenta, de sus ojos escarlata brotaron las primeras gotas que tanto había hecho esfuerzo por esconderlas.

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que había llorado. Sentía que ahora estaba siendo un humano.

Ginko reflexionó que si le hubiera dicho a Shinsuke que lo amaba, haber ejecutado a Shouyo-sensei habría demostrado que su relación fue una vil mentira y lo habría destruido más de lo que estaba.

Actuó de acuerdo a las enseñanzas de su Sensei. Le prometió proteger a sus amigos pero...pero…

Al hacerlo, rompió la promesa que le hizo a Shinsuke, el hombre que amaba. Le falló.

Ginko había querido morir, habría querido morir aquella vez si eso significaba que sus amigos y su Sensei vivirían.

Habían pasado diez años desde aquel fatídico día. Nunca surgió ninguna otra oportunidad de decirle a Takasugi que lo amaba. No tenía sentido ahora que le arrebató lo que había amado más que su propia vida.

Ginko aquella vez cuando se entregó a los agentes del Bakufu, supo que hizo la decisión correcta al menos para ella. Eligió morir. Había perdido todo lo que amaba, no tenía sentido para ella seguir viviendo con este interminable dolor y pesadillas cargadas de culpa.

Quería morir. Ninguna tortura se comparaba con el dolor sordo instalado en su alma.

Mientras se quedaba rendida en su fría y oscura celda a la espera de su ejecución, Ginko se preguntó si al morir experimentaría lo mismo que su Sensei. O si eso sucediera, ¿sería enviada al cielo o al infierno? ¿Vería a Sensei de nuevo? Otro pensamiento que cruzó por su mente fue, ¿Zura y Takasugi llorarían por su muerte?

Lo único que Ginko estaba arrepentida fue que no pudo disculparse con ellos. No pudo decirle lo que quería decirle a Shinsuke. No pudo decirle te amo siquiera.

Con ese pensamiento, lágrimas traicioneras brotaron de sus ojos escarlata. Le dio igual si estaba llorando, nadie estaba ahí para presenciar su miseria.

A fin de cuentas, ella moriría como humano. No fue capaz de morir como demonio como lo hizo su Sensei.

Se preguntaba si podía morir en paz, le gustaría que su miserable existencia fuera cortada en manos de esa niña.

"Los únicos seres capaces de convertir a las personas en humanos nuevamente no son los demonios que toman cabezas humanas, ni los Shinigami que toman sus almas, sino los humanos que cortan sus almas para salvarlos"

Las palabras dichas por ese viejo verdugo por alguna razón le recordaron a su Sensei.

Fue ahí, la liberaron al día siguiente. Ginko estaba desconcertada, la muerte merecida que tanto pudo sentirlo con la yema de sus dedos le fue negada. Malherida, tuvo que poner su fuerza de voluntad en caminar hacia alguna parte.

No sabía que había hecho para merecer esta oportunidad, pero lo único que podía hacer era quedarse en un lugar donde un demonio como ella pertenecía.

En el frío, con nada más que tumbas de piedra con nombres escritos de personas ajenas Ginko esperaba que aparecieran fantasmas que la arrastrarán al olvido. Había buscado muchas maneras de morir pero no tenía valor siquiera de empuñar un arma para apuñalarse en el pecho.

Ginko quería reunirse con su Sensei. Quería estar con ese hombre que le brindó tanto amor, tanto cariño que no sabría qué otra cosa pensar.

Le daba igual que la gente la considerara un demonio. Lo fue desde niña, lo fue en su adolescencia y lo sigue siendo ahora.

Sus pensamientos se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de alguien más en el cementerio. Eran pasos lentos y decididos, Ginko quedó en silencio esperando que la inesperada visita se terminara pero cuando se trataba de ir a la tumba perteneciente de alguien que ya no estaba, era difícil que fuera fugaz.

Se trató de una viuda, una anciana que dejaba ofrendas a su difunto esposo. Ginko impulsada por el hambre, nunca le importó si le ofendería a la vieja o su difunto esposo por comerse la ofrenda después de todo los muertos no hablan. Pero, algo en su cabeza le gritaba "Vamos, es tu oportunidad". ¿Oportunidad de qué? A pesar de desconocer lo que quería, Ginko sentía que por lo menos le debía algo a esa vieja por no impedirle conseguir su alimento.

Puede que haya perdido todo, pero había tocado fondo y sólo tenía dos opciones. Elegir rendirse y sumergirse aún más en el abismo o levantarse y caminar con la cabeza en alto y mirar hacia el futuro.

Cerrando los ojos y sonriendo para sí, ya tomó su decisión.

Lo único que podía hacer ahora era formar una promesa con un hombre difunto. No era diferente comparado con ahora, su Sensei estaba muerto pero aún se aferraba a la promesa que le había hecho. Podía hacer lo mismo con el difunto esposo de esa vieja.

A fin de cuentas, realizar promesas con alguien era lo único que la mantenía atada a este mundo cruel. Lo único que la mantendría cerca de la humanidad. Lo único que podía hacer ahora por su Sensei.

Y con eso, Ginko siguió caminando. Empezó a conocer gente al azar, pero comenzaron a formar parte de su vida y de alguna manera hizo que sus días fueran mucho más brillantes que nunca.

También en su camino donde se perdió, dudó, cayó numerosas veces y se levantó otra vez para seguir caminando...debió imaginarse que se reencontraría con sus viejos amigos y con su antiguo amor.

Shinsuke, se veía diferente al hombre del que había estado anhelando desde su separación.

Aun conservaba esos rasgos hermosos que, en secreto, había amado tocarlo en los momentos que estuvieron juntos. Pero su único ojo, parecía atrapado en una interminable tormenta. Su alma aún estaba perdida...como lo está ella, atrapada en sus propias batallas.

Lo cual significaba que eran enemigos a partir de ahora y que llegaría algún día que sus espadas chocarían, entonando una canción de batalla.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad o el momento adecuado de decirle esas simples y difíciles palabras al único hombre que amó en su vida.

Ni en el Festival de verano de Edo. Ni en su lucha contra Nizou. Ni en las calles de Yoshiwara. Ni cuando se enfrentaron. Ni siquiera en Rakuyou.

Parecía que el destino se estaba burlando cruelmente de ella. Pudo tener encuentros con Shinsuke pero siempre fueron tan fugaces y amargos que le frustraba mucho.

Como si la presencia de Shinsuke no fuera más que un fantasma de su pasado. Un alma perdida que estaba vagando en el presente.

Como si en cualquier momento, estuviera a punto de desaparecer.

Era como si algún ser superior se estuviera burlando de ella, que no pueda encontrar ni una sola oportunidad de expresar lo que siente por el hombre que amaba.

Lo único que podía hacer era susurrar su nombre en el fondo de sus pensamientos y mirar como su presencia se alejaba más y más mientras extendía su mano en un intento inútil por alcanzarlo, sólo para atrapar aire.

Después de salvar la Tierra, Takasugi desapareció.

Si no había cadáver, entonces todavía estaba vivo.

Y sin embargo, se había ido.

Una vez más, fue donde Ginko no podía seguirlo.

Hasta que, cuando tomó la decisión de encontrar pistas de su maestro...lo vio.

Y ahora se encontraba aquí. Dirigiéndose a pasos lentos en forma automática a un camino que conocía como la palma de su mano.

La pregunta era, ¿a dónde más podía ir?

Había dejado su querida Yorozuya hace dos años. No había tenido noticia de sus queridos chicos, pero se aseguraba que estaban bien. Después de todo, Kagura y Shinpachi podían cuidarse solos.

Había fallado otra vez en proteger a Shouyo. Pudo verlo, oír su voz después de tanto tiempo, ahora en forma de niño. Pero falló otra vez. Y eso le pesó aún más su consciencia, su corazón y su alma.

¿Qué podía hacer ella más que fallar en proteger a los que más amaba?

Siempre terminaba cometiendo los mismos errores.

Inducida por la culpa y nostalgia fue arrastrada a un lugar que le traía dolor y felicidad con sólo pisar su territorio fantasma, Shoka Sonjuku.

No se sorprendió al encontrarse con el mismo hombre que su corazón nunca dejó de latir frenéticamente ni de suspirar en silencio. Rezando en la tumba sin nombre, pero podía adivinar de quién se trataba.

De alguna manera, terminarían en el lugar donde comenzó todo. Donde se conocieron, crecieron, rieron, aprendieron, lloraron…

Pero cuando se saludaron con sus respectivas armas, sintió que algo andaba mal. El ritmo y la velocidad de la espada de ese hombre no eran las mismas, se sintió más pausado más lento, carecía de esa agilidad que rivalizaba con ella.

Hasta que vio que el corte que le había hecho en su mejilla curarse con toda facilidad, supo que algo estaba mal. Abrió ampliamente los ojos a lo que podría significar.

Takasugi se veía extraño. Su rostro se veía demacrado con notables sombras pintando sus ojos.

No.

No, no puede ser.

No me digas que...

Pero antes que tuviera oportunidad de siquiera preguntarle, se vio rodeada inmediatamente de hombres armados y Takasugi, tan sólo huyó.

-Sh-Takasugi -gritó el nombre de su amado.

Su hostilidad de convirtió en sorpresa en cuanto vio quien encabezaba al grupo de policías locales. Ginko no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al encontrar al ex comandante del Shinsengumi en este lugar, no fue extraño que la hayan detenido y la llevaron a la sala de interrogatorio.

Había policías buscando a Takasugi, eso no era nuevo. Era el terrorista más buscado de la nación antes de Zura.

Hablaron de tonterías, la Policía nunca fue muy inteligente.

Quizás si no amara tanto a Takasugi, habría optado por Mayora para continuar su vida pero al enterarse que amaba a una persona que ya no estaba en este mundo, se detuvo. Mejor no meterse en la vida amorosa de otro, porque lo único que haría es abrir más heridas de lo que ella o Hijikata están dispuestos a soportar.

Regresando al interrogatorio aburrido...

¿Takasugi trabajando con los Tendoshuu? Aquella teoría de Hijikata le hizo hervir de rabia.  
Siempre con sus teorías estúpidas sin tener prueba alguna que lo respaldará. Él no tenía idea de lo que estaba pasando realmente. No tenía idea de lo que Zura, Takasugi y ella tuvieron que pasar desde la guerra Joui. No sabía cuanto han sufrido por culpa de los Bakufu. ¿Quién era el baka oni no fukucho para decir eso?

En lugar de despotricar y maldecir al idiota Mayora y el Jimmy-bot, tomó unos minutos en tomar un respiro para calmarse y buscar una manera de salir de aquí. Le importaba una mierda si hacer eso la convertiría en cómplice de Takasugi, tenía que buscarlo y exigir respuestas.

Tenía que agradecer al arrebato de Jimmy-bot por darle esta oportunidad de realizar su escape triunfal, no sin antes…

-Sabes, estoy halagada que chicos atractivos me persigan pero tengo otros asuntos pendientes que atender en otro lugar -ofreciendo una última mirada burlona al ex vicecomandante de Shinsengumi e ignorando su grito de "¡Espera!", saltó para ponerse a correr hacia donde podría estar Shinsuke.

Y no tardó en hacerlo, claro con los Tendoshuu pisándole los talones. El destino parecía negarle nuevamente sus deseos, a la mierda con eso. Esta vez, Ginko no dejaría que nadie ni el maldito destino la separe nuevamente de ese hombre ahora que estaba a su alcance.

Ginko tuvo una oportunidad más de alcanzar a Takasugi. Esta vez, no lo dejó ir como lo había hecho las otras veces. Se quedó sin importar lo difícil, complicado o doloroso que fuera.

Parecía un sueño estar en el mismo barco con él, sin estar apuntando con sus espadas la garganta del otro ni la ansiedad lamiendo sus entrañas.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a Shinsuke toser descontroladamente con el líquido carmesí pintando sus pálidos labios fue un indicio que algo no estaba bien.

Lo peor fue escuchar de sus labios que no le quedaba mucho tiempo en este mundo, Ginko sintió algo romperse.

No.

No.

No puede ser…

Después de tantos años que estuvo lamentándose, tragando amargura, anhelando su presencia y salvando su alma...no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

Había perdido a Shouyo por segunda vez.

Pero la idea que iba a perder al hombre que amaba por segunda vez y esta vez para siempre no lo soportaba más.

Al final esto era lo que un demonio como ella iba a pagar el precio por arrebatar muchas vidas.

Estaría cerca de la muerte pero no lo tendría y sus personas queridas morirán en su lugar. Esa maldición era mucho peor que la muerte.

La peliplata entre lágrimas y en medio de la acalorada discusión con Shinsuke, por fin pudo decir esas palabras que tanto las reprimió a lo largo de sus 29 años.

-"Te amo" -

Sabía que no tenía sentido ahora que este hombre casi cadáver esté cerca de morir. Pero, le daba igual. Al diablo con la lógica. Ya no importaba.

Al haberlo hecho, Ginko dejó caer las barreras que tanto estuvo construyendo a su alrededor como una torre de naipes. Le dio igual, por esta vez quería ser honesta con Shinsuke, con ella misma y con sus sentimientos. Estaba harta de tanto esconderlo.

Le hubiera gustado haberlo hecho en otras circunstancias, haberle dicho antes que todo esto pasara entre ellos. Pudo haberle dicho cuando aún eran felices y Sensei estaba con ellos.

Le importaba una mierda si Takasugi la rechazaba. Prefería esto antes que estar arrepentida por no haberle confesado. Podía entender un poco a esa fangirl rubia que siempre estaba tras Takasugi incluso a Ayao, que no le importó perder su orgullo y dignidad masculina sólo para demostrar cuánto la amaba, a su extraño modo.

Ya apagó los sentidos, los pensamientos y la lógica en cuanto sintió los labios de Shinsuke juntarse con los suyos, sus manos callosas recorriendo su cuerpo y su lengua probando su piel.

Tan sólo dejó escapar un suspiro feliz mientras caía en la cama con Shinsuke encima.

Había extrañado esto.

Y la mirada proveniente del único ojo verde de su amado, sintió que su corazón se derretía ante el contacto.

Era como si no hubiera mirado a nadie de esa manera, como si fuera una mirada que tenía solo para ella.

Y él era tan jodidamente hermoso. Muy muy hermoso.

Tan sólo la peliplata cerró los ojos se dejó sentir el aún cálido cuerpo de Shinsuke y suspirar su nombre con deleite.

Sí, esta sería su última noche juntos.

Y esta vez, no se iban a separar.

Sin pensar, por el momento, que la última batalla se avecinaba. Sin pensar que está sería la última vez que se vieran antes de unirse con Zura para salvar a su Sensei.

Esta escena le recordaba hace doce años atrás.

Sólo que está vez, se aseguraría que nadie tiene que morir.

…

Ginko miró perdidamente el instrumento que estaba situado en la mesa de su oficina. Había terminado de leer el mensaje de Sakamoto, pero no había entendido lo que quiso decir sobre ese "milagro".

Mejor prefirió ver para creerlo.

Takasugi se había ido cuando derrotaron finalmente a Utsuro. Estaba mucho más lejos que ya no podía alcanzarlo, es lo único que Ginko tenía en mente.

A pesar de eso, se sentía un poco más ligera que antes.

Pudo expresar abiertamente antes que el hombre que amaba partiera de este mundo.

Y pudo contemplar su genuina sonrisa y presenciar su último momento antes que cerrará su único ojo.

Se veía tan lleno de paz. Esa sonrisa le recordaba la vez que Shinsuke se rió abiertamente cuando fue aceptado en Shoka Sonjuku.

La peliplata sonrió mientras llevaba su mano a trazar la textura pulida con la yema de sus dedos.

Después de tanto tiempo, había conseguido finalmente un shamisen. Había costado varios arreglos de techo, reconstrucción de casas, destrucción de nidos de avispas Amanto y renunciar las noches de bebida y apuestas pero valió la pena. Lo mantuvo guardado y cuidado para darle un buen acabado y que aún produjera buena melodía, esperando que llegará el día en que pudiera darle a Shinsuke.

  
Incluso si hubo días en que estuvo desanimada, culpable y triste que la distancia entre ellos sea cada vez mayor, aún miraba el shamisen con la esperanza que esos hermosos y largos dedos de su amado acariciara esas cuerdas y produjera los bellos sonidos que la dejó hipnotizada al escucharlo.  
Lo había mantenido en su estuche incluso si nunca surgió la oportunidad de obsequiarlo. Lo mantenía guardado incluso cuando Shinsuke y ella nuevamente se separaron después de su enfrentamiento, también después de su "muerte".

  
Lo mantenía, aferrándose a esa esperanza que volvería a ver a su amado sea en esta o en la otra vida. Lo esperaría incluso si pasarán otros diez años o más.

  
…

  
Ginko nuevamente se despertó por la bella melodía producida por los rasgueos leves de las cuerdas del shamisen.

  
Se levantó para incorporarse pero se detuvo al sentir algo cálido aferrado a su pecho.

  
Sonrió con ternura a su hija dormida entre sus brazos. Le depositó un suave beso en la cabeza mientras se separaba y la depositaba en la cama con cuidado para no despertarla.  
Una vez libre, miró al hombre situado en la ventana con el instrumento en la mano.

  
La luz de la luna nuevamente iluminaba sus bellos rasgos esta vez mucho más rejuvenecido con ambos ojos verdes brillando como joyas.

  
Era hermoso. Joder siempre fue tan hermoso.

  
-Disfrutando de la vista -el comentario divertido por parte del pelioscuro rompió con su ensueño.

  
-Cállate -espetó Ginko tratando de ocultar su rubor, pero era inútil ya que la luz lunar bañaba la habitación- Y no robes mi frase, Hikusugi.

  
-Tú eres la que estaba mirándome -dijo con un encogimiento de hombros ignorando su ridículo apodo.

  
-Quien dijo que te miraba, bastardo enano -miraba sus uñas distraídamente- Estaba mirando la luna, se ve mucho más brillante esta noche.

  
-Tú interesada en esas cosas, quien lo hubiera creído -Takasugi levantó la ceja para nada convencido, pero tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Giró su cabeza para contemplar la Luna- Aunque tienes razón, esta noche se ve tan espléndida.

  
Nunca lo había visto tan genuinamente feliz, Ginko se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño.

Pero era real.

Esto...su Yorozuya, su querida Umeko y su amado Shinsuke...estaban juntos con ella.

Quería llorar, no por tristeza ni nostalgia...esta vez, era de pura felicidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Ginko? -

Nuevamente la voz profunda de Shinsuke la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Él la miraba atento con preocupación.

Ella sonrió con sus ojos escarlata brillando con luz propia.

\- Nada. Tan sólo -lo miró directamente y se lanzó para abrazarlo, Shinsuke a duras penas evitó caerse ante su impulsividad.

-Oi, cuidado que casi-

-Te amo -Ginko lo interrumpió rodeándolo con sus brazos, se sentía tan cálido tan fuerte. Se aferró a esa sensación, era real. Shinsuke estaba aquí con ella, finalmente.

El pelioscuro parpadeó para mirar a la peliplata, quien le devolvía abiertamente.

-Nunca pensé que...lo dirías de nuevo -la verdad, no debería sorprenderse siendo consciente de los sentimientos de su ahora esposa por él. A pesar de eso, Ginko nunca lo admitía de manera tan abierta y demostrativa.

\- Puedo decirlo tantas veces que quiera, te amo Takasugi Shinsuke. Te he amado desde que hemos estado juntos, te seguí amando en nuestros años de distancia y te sigo amando ahora -

Shinsuke no pudo evitar sentir su rostro enrojecerse, a pesar que han estado juntos todavía se sentía como si estuviera en sus años de adolescencia, donde era un niño torpe y tímido.

-Siempre logras hacer que me sienta raro o me obligas a expresarme de este modo, Ginko -Shinsuke la miró fijamente en un intento inútil en ocultar su vergüenza. Nunca estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de situación porque estaba fuera de su control o no encontraba alguna buena respuesta a esto, cuando se trataba de Ginko siempre lograba romper con su característico sosiego y eso...ya no le molestaba como antes. Ya eran adultos, pudieron derramar todos sus sentimientos a través de sus espadas y después de tantos años de separación lleno de anhelo y melancolía, por fin estaban juntos.

\- Yo también te amo, Sakata Ginko. En esos años...mis días nunca volvieron a ser tan brillantes como ahora, nuevamente haz aparecido en mi vida como si nada y me devolviste lo que creí haber perdido cuando yo apenas pude darte algo...es por eso...por todo lo que haz hecho, te amo y no me apartaré de tu lado -le devolvió el sentimiento mirándola fijamente y sin soltarla.

Ginko sintió escozor en sus ojos pero en su lugar le dedicó una sonrisa genuina a su esposo. El hombre que siempre estuvo presente en su corazón y nunca desapareció sus sentimientos.

Ambos sellaron su amor con sus labios derramando nuevamente esos sentimientos profundos por el otro, para luego separarse y mirarse con ternura infinita.

Ginko se acomodó descansando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo, quien sujetaba con cuidado el shamisen.

Al haber sólo silencio, Ginko encontró a su esposo mirando pensativo el shamisen.

-¿Qué sucede, Shinsuke? -le preguntó extrañada.

-Nunca pensé que de verdad me regalarías un shamisen -admitió abiertamente para mirar a su mujer.

Ginko tan sólo le sonrió.

-Te he dicho hace mucho que te regalaría un shamisen, tomó mucho tiempo pero cumplo con mis palabras -

Shinsuke miró nuevamente el instrumento.

-A pesar que no he conservado el bachi -

-Tienes ese -señaló el bachi que lo tenía en sus manos- Mientras lo tuviste en tus manos por unos segundos, recibiste el shamisen. Eso es suficiente para que haya cumplido mis palabras.

-Ginko -pronunció Shinsuke mirando a la mujer de cabellos plateados.

Ella tan sólo le tomó las manos y las beso con ternura sus nudillos, tal como lo hizo en su noche de cumpleaños hace diecisiete años atrás.

Una muestra indirecta que a pesar que todo lo que han pasado entre ellos, lo ha perdonado y sin importar nada aún lo amaba algo que Shinsuke sentía que no lo merecía.

Ginko lo ha perdonado tantas veces, siempre ha estado a su lado y siempre estuvo para detenerlo a cometer acciones que terminara lastimándolo. Le dio la oportunidad de ser parte de Shoka Sonjuku, convertirse en el discípulo de Yoshida Shouyo, ser parte de Yorozuya, ser padre de Umeko y formar una familia juntos.

Después de años y años perdido, solo y en la deriva, ella regresó y le dio nuevamente luz a su vida y tener un lugar donde sentía como su hogar.

Abrazó a su esposa con sentimientos que no podía expresarlo con palabras, ella no dijo nada y le correspondió a su gesto.

Se quedaron así en toda la noche, disfrutando la compañía del otro con la melodía entonada por el ritmo de sus respectivos corazones.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les haya gustado, tengo más idea sobre las historias de TakaGin mi pareja favorita. Tenganme paciencia, ahora estoy en una situación complicada y tomará tiempo en resolverla, así que cuando se resuelva publicaré más historias.  
> Nos vemos, saludos a todos mis queridos lectores.  
> Saludos, Underword


End file.
